


The Ouija Board

by kurokikuro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokikuro/pseuds/kurokikuro
Summary: Crow listened to many ghost stories among the inhabitants of the Satellite when he was a child, and when he finds an Ouija table in the attic, part of him urges him to try to conjure up a spirit with Takeru.





	The Ouija Board

It had been a while since that attic had caught his attention. Crow rummaged through the dusty boxes, many finding jewels, crosses, talismans and other bizarre objects. While he was having fun dressing up with the accessories found in the boxes, he saw from the corner of his eye that there was another one that he had not checked yet, but it wasn't a box: it looked more like a trunk. The red-haired crawled toward it, dusting away the dust and the cobwebs, but realized that it was locked with a lock. He took one of the hairpins that held his strands of hair under the blue band, acting on the padlock in a tried manner. He took out an old board with Ouija written on it. Crow blinked. He heard that name in many tales of ghosts when he was a child, and how the board was able to summon the spirits and communicate with them. He never wanted to believe those stories, just for not having Jack scaring him for most of his childhood. Crow took out the planchette, resting it on the board. He was just a child when he was afraid of ghosts, now it was not like that anymore. But a part of him pushed him to want to verify himself, just out of curiosity.

"Ohi ... Takeru?" Crow called, entering the room while his friend was arranging cards in his deck.

"Uh? What's up Crow?" Takeru asked, looking up as he noticed the strange object his friend had in his hands "What is that?". _Oh, he was so hoping he would ask_. The red-haired sat next to the boy on the carpet while making room for Duel Monsters to rest the board.

"I found it up in the attic, it's an Ouija board ... It's to evoke the spirits!"

The white-haired stared in silence, his brain trying to process information, while his facial expression changed from _woha_ to _holy shit_. "W-WHAT?" He screamed, suddenly looking scared off the table. Crow grinned, pulling the planchette out of his jeans pocket. "I've always wondered if all those stories about spirits and demons were true ... this seems like the right time to try it."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Ow let's gooo ... it takes at least two people, otherwise it will not work."

Crow snorted, and Takeru was terrified of getting in touch with a ghost or whatever was _dead_.

Takeru's Duel Disk came on suddenly, and the fire Ignis emerged from inside, having heard the entire conversation. "The Ouija board doesn't evoke the spirits, it's just a normal table that people use to scare and make money on poor idiots like Takeru." Flame said, crossing his arms. The white-haired gave a harrowing look to his Ignis.

"I'm not an idiot! I just want to avoid being persecuted for life by one of those things!"

"Takeru ..." The red-haired interrupted, grabbing Takeru's hand as she looked him straight in the eye, a firm expression on her face. "If the Ouija board were true ... we'll have to take away any doubt, and who knows maybe you could overcome your fear of ghosts. You will not be persecuted by anyone, I promise, I'm here with you, okay?" The firmness and determination in Crow's eyes, seemed to slowly convince him that perhaps he was right, and he should stop running away from his fears. He had promised himself that he would not do it again after all. Takeru brushed his hair upward, giving himself an encouraging pat on the cheeks, his look seemed completely different from before. The red-haired smiled at him softly, before the fingers of both of them were resting on the planchette.

Crow remembered some rules that one had to follow to use the Ouija board, one of which was that you did not have to take your finger off the planchette. After explaining the basics of how the Ouija board worked - or at least, on what he had heard -, the two guys could finally begin the session.

"Is there anyone ... ?" Both asked.

The room suddenly became silent, the guys remained impassive while they kept their eyes on the table, and were careful to perceive any kind of sound, but without success. They repeated that question a couple of times, again, and again, but there was no sign of the presence of a spirit.

"If the planchette does not move it means there is no ghost ... right?" Takeru asked quietly.

"I guess so ..." The red-haired muttered.

"Oh, thank you Jesus ~" The white-haired exclaimed, as if he had freed himself of a weight. Crow, however, did not seem to share his own joy: he seemed almost disappointed to not see any spirit. Takeru noticed the strange silence of his friend, and decided to speak.

"I guess maybe Flame was right ..."

"Take- ..." Crow interrupted, his vision obscured by the blue band he held on his hair. "... out of ...  _me_ ..."

"Uh ... ?" Churches the white-haired. Suddenly, the red-haired banged his fists on the board, flying off the planchette and some cards. Takeru jumped, completely taken aback.

"W-What are you doing?" Churches, clearly worried.

Crow's shoulders began to shake, before he began to laugh, laugh, grow louder, more and more wicked. Takeru, frightened, tried to reach his friend, but before he could take any initiative, Crow rushed on him. Takeru began to scream, trying to free himself by trying to push the red-haired. Only then did he realize that his eyes, first gray, were dyed with a crimson red. He kept laughing, and repeating meaningless things like _more blood_ and _you're mine_ , in a tone of voice that Takeru had never honestly heard. He managed to push Crow away, while the latter knocked against the bookshelf, dropping some books, and he crawled towards the bedside board.

Takeru was terrified.

They never should used the Ouija board, they would never have to disturb the ghosts. And now one of those was Crow's. The red-haired was getting up again, stumbling slowly toward him. "No, stay away, let go of Crow, you stupid ghost!" Takeru screamed, shielding himself with his arms as if this could somehow protect him from the red-haired who stumbled over him.

_But that never came._

"Pft ...!" A laugh. Crow began to laugh again, but it did not seem as bad as before, in fact: it seemed like his usual joking laugh. The white-haired opened his eyes, very carefully, seeing the guy laughing so hard he was crying. "You should see your face!"

"W-What ..." Takeru blinked, confused.

"It was just a joke, there's no ghost, I've never been _possessed_." The red in his eyes began to fade, returning to his natural gray, while the crimson mark on Crow's right arm stopped glowing slowly, while the guy wiped a few tears formed in his eyes. Takeru had noticed, and slowly came to the realization that Crow had staged all that using the power of the _Crimson Dragon._

_Was it all a joke?_

"And ... and all those talks about the courage and the fears to face ... ?!"

"Well, now you know ghosts doesn't exist. Consider it a test." He shrugged.

Takeru was ready to retort, but his wrinkled face changed quickly, his face turning a pale color like his hair as he began to sweat. The red-haired raised his eyebrows, clearly confused by the sudden change in his friend.

"Uh ... What's wrong with you now? Aw c'mere I'm sorry ... I did not think to scare you like that." Crow apologized, reaching out to help the guy get up. But Takeru shook his head, starting to stutter.

"B-behind-"

"Uh ...?" Crow turned where his friend pointed, only to find an old white figure suspended in midair, only a few inches from them.

Takeru's Duel Disk was reactivated again, and the fire Ignis came out, not particularly happy that his sleep was disturbed a second time by the uninterrupted shouts of the guys.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Flame screamed, only to find the two teenagers huddled and hugged in bed.

"... It e-exists ... t-the g-ghost ..."

Flame looked at the two teenagers nonchalantly.

"I'm going to erase my memory for this."


End file.
